Predictions: The Troubling Sort
by The Evil Muffin Goat
Summary: Harry and Hermione aren't being very warm towards Ron. Then startling revalations come to him in the form of his Divination homework.


A/N- The idea for this story came into my mind as I tried to sleep, as many things do. Besides sleeping, thinking is the best thing to do while lying in a bed.  
  
It originally was a comedy (hence the mention of Snape cross-dressing), but it evolved into uncharted territory. I say that because- I DON'T write action/suspense! But I'll see what you beautiful people have to say about my writing skills. Who said flattery can't get you what you want?  
  
Disclaimer- Contrary to popular belief, I'm not JK Rowling! So I don't own the characters or references of Harry Potter. Moulin Rouge is not mine. Nicole Kidman is not mine. (She's no ones right now! Be free, Nicole!) I don't own the concept of crystal balls. I don't have any connection with Crookshanks. I learned the word "snogging" from the book "Angus, Thongs, and Full Frontal Snogging." Snarling and being evil to children is all Professor Snape's.  
  
As for the plot- well that's the fault of the Tylenol (not mine either!) I was taking.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Predictions: The Troubling Sort  
  
"I think I've got it." Said Ron, somewhat confused.  
  
But no one in the common room seemed to care. Harry was intently reading "Quidditch Throughout the Ages" for the millionth time. It didn't matter that there was an amazing sunset right outside, nothing would have distracted him. Even if Snape had walked into the Gryffindor common room wearing Nicole Kidman's outfit from "Moulin Rouge" and belly dancing, Harry wouldn't have looked up.  
  
As for Hermione, she was nowhere to be found. "She's probably out somewhere snogging Krum," Ron reasoned disdainfully. But then something caught his eye.  
  
The crystal ball he had been staring into was different. The swirling white mist had begun to change colors, at first light gray and then all colors of the rainbow. The colors began to take shape and form objects.  
  
"Harry!" There was a sense of urgency in his voice now. "Come look at this! It's never happened before!" Ron said as a purple flower appeared in the ball.  
  
"Ung?" mumbled Harry. "Hold on, Ron. I've just gotten to the part about amazing broom tricks. It's my favorite chapter."  
  
Ron looked grumpily at Harry, who, surprisingly, just kept reading. "Fine, I'll do my divination homework by myself, then." grumbled a somewhat disgruntled looking Ron. It clearly bothered him that Harry spent his time reading instead of with his best friend.  
  
"Oh, great, now Hermione has started taking a direct affect on Harry," thought Ron. "They'll probably start a book club soon."  
  
Ron was abruptly jolted back to reality when he looked into the crystal ball. There he saw Hermione in her pink robe. But she wasn't alone. Nor did she look very happy to be with that certain person in the dungeons.  
  
"What are you doing here?" breathed an intense voice.  
  
"I was just- er-" Ron could see the uncertainty in Hermione's face as she stalled. "I was, just looking for my cat, Crookshanks, because he ran away from me and I haven't been able to find him."  
  
"He ran all the way from Gryffindor tower to the dungeons?" prodded Professor Snape as a slight smirk made an appearance on his face.  
  
"No, that would be highly unlikely, right? Well, I was just carrying him by the Great Hall when-"  
  
"Oh, he was near the Great Hall, was he? You ought to know that all pets are to be kept within your quarters, Miss Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor for breaking that rule. Now, I suggest you quickly get that filthy animal out of the dungeons."  
  
"But, Professor Snape, Neville takes his toad everywhere! It's with him all the time-"  
  
"Well then, I shall have a word with him about that. In the meantime, your cat is loose, and getting much more lost by the minute. Please give us both some peace and quiet by collecting your companion and going back to your common room. You do have a lot of homework."  
  
Ron grimaced as he remembered the two rolls of parchment he was required to write about the uses of unicorn hair in potions. Hermione, however, could only stand there, dumbfounded, and stare at her Potions Master.  
  
"Well?" snarled Professor Snape "Are you going or not?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm going." said Hermione, snapping back to earth. "I'm going." And with that, she ambled down the dark hallway, calling unconvincingly for Crookshanks.  
  
Professor Snape sighed impatiently and left. Within a few seconds, from the shadows, a scream echoed throughout the scene. There was no doubt in Ron's mind that it was Hermione who had shrieked.  
  
A hooded figure walked into the hallway where Snape and Hermione had been conversing and then quickly past. It was completely covered and there was no way to know who or what it was. Perhaps it was just the figure's ambiance, but it didn't seem like a Dementor to Ron.  
  
Mist drifted into the image again and it soon resembled a Scottish moor. Ron, thoroughly startled, abruptly stood, the action attracting Harry's attention  
  
"What are you doing?" he questioned stolidly, not looking up.  
  
"Er- I just have to check on something." Ron answered. Harry grunted in recognition and Ron went through the portrait hole.  
  
Reaching the dungeons and finally finding the corridor where he had last seen Hermione, Ron took a deep breath. Preparing himself for the worst, he grabbed a torch and stepped forward.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
A/N- Ah, I love leaving people hanging from cliffs. Wait, I mean leaving people with cliffhangers. I'VE never been involved in that sort of thing... *looks around nervously*  
  
Seriously, though, as soon as I get, say, 5 reviews *hint hint* I'd be happy to continue. So, REVIEW!!! please 


End file.
